


Reflex

by 8wolff



Series: After Midnight [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: After Midnight, Fanfiction, Other, Smut, jjong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: ReflexAFF:ReflexChapters: OneshotCharacters: Infinite, Sungjong, YouWarnings: smut, AU, PWP, siren!SungjongRating: NC-17Genre: SmutSungjong is a Siren.I should probably mention somewhere that this will be heterosexual. Because I have no hetero smut ๏_๏Also, this will be a type of mini series thing (´∀｀)♡ Therefore, there will be a story for each member.I will include short descriptions of the mythical creatures except for with Hoya and Sungyeol because I assume there isn't a soul on earth who doesn't know what vampires and werewolves are.Because I write romance and sex, these will obviously be about one or both of those.Each member will be a different kind of mythical creature.Oh, and the stories will be posted separately too, but will be added to a collection.You're welcome ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪/hides behind breath-takingly-beautiful-but-will-kill-you-if-you-cross-him Sungjong because my hetero smut sucks =D





	Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> A Siren is of [Greek](en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siren_\(mythology\)) origins, and is a dangerous and very beautiful creature who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to destruction, by running their ships aground on the rocks surrounding their island. It is only similar to a mermaid in being associated with water, and is most often depicted as being female. Sungjong loves water and is incredibly beautiful, so he shall be a Siren. =3 Contradictory to common belief, Sirens do not have the tails that mermaids do and were actually a combination with birds which is why they had such beautiful voices - early art depicting them as having wings and sometimes even the legs of a bird. Obviously, just like with Dongwoo as a satyr, Sungjong will be completely human in form =3
> 
>  

 

The cool water washed over your overheated body deliciously. It had been way too hot, and the sea had just been so inviting and you were now extremely grateful you had brought your costume with you. 

Your friends had suggested a trip to the beach to celebrate your newly acquired position at the large corporation that you had been working so hard to get. It felt great to have your efforts recognized though, and even though you didn't really have the money you had agreed to it. And you were now so glad that you had. The smell from the water was always so soothing for you, the feel of the sand under your bare feet had always been a source of re-energizing yourself, and every time you visited the ocean, you always found yourself wondering why on earth you had ever left it in the first place. 

You closed your eyes, and allowed yourself to drift for a while, enjoying the feeling of the water around you and the gentle tugging of the waves against your body. When a shadow fell over you, you opened your eyes; immediately alarmed by its presence. The scenery around you had changed, and you tried not to panic, flipping upright again to look for the small beach you had entered the ocean from. You could see it, quite a way off, but it was there and so you focused on relaxing yourself. If you really had to, you could follow the shoreline until you made your way back to the resort. You could still make out the shape of the buildings from the small island you had discovered which had somehow not been visible from the shore. 

Deciding that you'd better start making your way back, it would still take a long time and a fair amount of energy even if you could still see the hotel, you rose out of the water, carefully climbing up the slippery rocks in order to explore the island and hopefully discover it was connected to the shoreline you needed to get back to. The wind was oddly stronger once you were on land, whipping your hair around your face, but not so much to tangle it or make you want to tie it up. 

The island felt strange to you, almost as if it was alive. And you started to feel a little bit anxious. And that's when you heard the singing. Soft, gentle and incredibly hypnotic. Your entire being was urging you to follow the sound, and to find who owned such an amazing voice. You just had to know, and so your feet started leading you. Your body seemed to know the island subconsciously, and you almost effortlessly navigated along the rocks and greenery until you came across the mouth of a small cave. Well, it wasn't really cave per say. More like a naturally formed swimming pool that had been covered on one side by water constantly washing against the rock until it eventually wore it down to resemble a type of half roof. It was so beautiful, flowers bloomed everywhere and you felt as if you had stepped into one of those luxury alterations that resembled nature you had seen in magazines while paging through articles of the rich and famous who could afford such lavish decorations. 

It felt peaceful and so welcoming. The water was incredibly blue, and you could see the sand clearly for quite a distance. You started towards the water, curious about how it would feel on your hot skin, not slowing down until you were waist deep. It seemed to be more refreshing than the water you had just climbed out of, and  you bent your knees to get your shoulders wet - not wanting to go too deep into the strange oasis you had randomly come across. It felt so good and you closed your eyes.

The singing started again and you jolted, your eyes snapping open. You had forgotten that that is what had led you here. It didn't take long for you to find the source of the magic voice: an unbelievably handsome young man leaning against the rocks a couple of feet to your right. He was watching you carefully, and you felt heat rush through your body when your eyes made contact. 

He smirked, and a second later had pushed himself off the rocks and was slowly making his way towards you. You couldn't move at all. You stood rooted to the spot watching as the inhumanly beautiful man drew closer and closer to you, your heart racing and your breathing becoming labored. You knew exactly what he wanted from you, and you were more than prepared to give it to him, and that honestly should have scared you but instead you found yourself shivering gently in anticipation as he moved right up into your personal space and leaned down to capture your lips in a gentle kiss. 

His skin felt cool against yours, but it wasn't enough, you needed to feel more and so you wrapped your arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer. You felt him smile against your lips and he wrapped his arms around your waist pressing his erection against your lower belly causing you to moan into his mouth. You didn't realize he had been moving you backwards until he broke the kiss to move to your neck and you felt yourself comply with him as he lay you down on the sand, the waves crashing around your body as the ocean tugged and pushed at the shore. 

Your skin was heating rapidly, and he kissed his way down your neck to your collar bones before licking his way to your right breast. Your hands clamped into his hair in anticipation, and he didn't pause when he encountered the wet material. His mouth closed around the covered nipple, sucking against it and his other hand rose to your free breast, fingers slipping expertly under the material to squeeze and gently tug at your hardening nipple. 

You couldn't help the moan, fingers clenching tightly into his wet hair. You were panting and writhing under him in just a few seconds, desperate to have more contact between you but unable to say anything. He took his time, his fingers eventually replaced by his cool hands as he squeezed and kneaded your one breast. He pulled his mouth away from your nipple just long enough to move the one cup of your bikini top aside, and then he was on you again, sucking desperately against your already hard nipple, his tongue pressing against it every now and then. 

Your back arched up and your moan caught in the back of your throat. It felt so good, you could feel the orgasm already building up, and subconsciously squeezed your thighs together. A sort of combination between a groan and sob fell from your lips when you felt his fingers slip into your bikini bottom and make their way to your entrance - teasing as he only massaged the folds and pressed against your entrance. You groaned embarrassingly loudly and one of your hands flew up to cover your mouth. You heard him chuckle, and then he moved back up to look at your face. The hand on your breast pushed the material covering it to the side and he smirked at you as he used it to pull your hand from your mouth before leaning down to capture your lips again, his tongue slipping into your waiting mouth and a moan rolled through you, your voice seeming to be swallowed up into his mouth and shifted your hips, trying to take his teasing fingers into you. 

He complied, pressing two into you and you moaned in his mouth again. It was almost overwhelming, his fingers pressing against your walls with the water crashing around your body, seeming to make his thrusting into you easier. Somewhere in the back of your mind you realized that something was strange - it was weird that the water seemed to be aiding him because water is not a very good lubricant. But you dismissed that thought and arched up against his chest. His fingers thrusting harder and deeper and you felt yourself tensing up at the wave threatening to wash you away. You could hear the water slapping around you, you could feel it washing against you, and his fingers moving almost desperately against you had your eyes squeezed shut and your mouth hung open as you finally tipped over the edge, your body twitching against his and your moan getting lost into the mouth that was still pressed against yours. 

You felt him nudge your legs apart and slip between them, bending one of your legs to fit more comfortably. His skin still felt so intoxicatingly cool against your own skin that was almost burning, and you thought your heart would explode at the sound he made as he pressed himself into you. You felt full and tight stretched around him, your breathing desperate gasps that were punctuated with soft moans every now and then as he rock against you, his cock sliding only the slightest bit in and out of you.

You could hear him panting above you, but it was the feeling of his breath washing over your lips that had your stomach tightening again, and you clamped your arms tightly around his neck. He started shallow thrusts, his lips moving slowly against yours in mock kisses, his hand sliding down your waist to your thigh, to move your leg around his waist. 

You groaned loudly again and arched at the new angle, your toes curling as your body started building towards another orgasm rapidly. His thrusting got more desperate the more your moaned under him, and soon he was rutting desperately against you, causing your body to create a shallow hole as you shifted up and down into the sand. You clamped your other leg around his hip and he lifted himself, pulling your waist off of the ground as he moved forward over you, reaching deeper into you than you ever thought would be possible. 

You clawed desperately at the mud under your hands, the ocean lapping against your skin and gave yourself over to the release that had been dancing just in front of you. You were still coming down from the high, when he flipped you onto your stomach, lifted your hips and bumped your legs apart with his knees so he could settle between your spread legs again. One hand moving around to push your bikini bottom out of the way, and he pushed himself fully into you again, your legs bent slightly on either side of him, your feet rising into the air. His pace was fast and hard and you were moaning loudly into the sand just under you. You couldn't hold on, you could feel the wave washing through you and your moaning changed to desperate, almost sobbing quickly. This only spurred him to thrust harder, deeper. You yelled out into the quiet calmness of this small haven, as your vision went white and your collapsed against the sand. 

He pulled himself out of you only long enough to pull your bikini bottom off and  pulled your hips up until you were resting on your knees. You were still trying to recover from the recent orgasm, so your upper body was still lying limp against the sand. And then he rocked hard into you and you yelled out again, fingers grabbing desperately onto the mud. His thrusting was still deep and hard, but it was slower. You could feel your legs shaking, a moan being forced out of you with every thrust into you. He still felt so cool against your warmed skin, his cock however pulsed hotly inside you. 

It took a few more thrusts and then you felt him explode, filling you up deeply and the groan falling from his lips wreaking havoc on your body. He pulled out of you, and rose out of the water to look down at you. You rolled over onto your back again and stared back up at him, Your eyes still glassy and your lips opened in panted breathing. He chuckled and moved down over you again, nudging your legs apart to push himself into you again. You whined at the feeling, almost too sensitive and he planted chaste butterfly kisses across your face. He started rocking again, slow and deep and you shut your eyes. It was almost painful. You heard him chuckle again, and then his addictive voice was right against your ear. 

"You lasted much longer than any of the others." He thrust harshly into you once, causing you to yelp and grab onto his shoulders, before he reverted back to the gentle rocking. "They were all unconscious by now." Another strong thrust, followed by another loud groan and your finger nails biting into his skin. "I'm curious how much you can take." His sentence was closed off with a beautifully innocent smile, but it was punctuated by deep, fast, uncontrolled thrusting, and you squeezed your eyes shut, arching against him, your voice falling around you like a pseudo-aphrodisiac. 

All you knew was that you needed more, and you needed it now. 

 

~♡끝♡~  

**Author's Note:**

> There are no words.  
> I'm sorry.
> 
> I am considering writing a BTS version of this series (with different mythical creatures - won't be recycling them) too, let me know if you'd be interested in reading that.


End file.
